Ayato Sakamaki
|english = (anime)}} Ayato Sakamaki (逆巻　アヤト Sakamaki Ayato) is the fifth son of the Sakamaki household. Ayato along with Laito and Kanato, the triplets, are the sons of Cordelia, daughter of the Demon Lord and the first wife of Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearance Ayato has a messy reddish-brown hair with hints of purple color on his nape, with lighter shades of ash brown or light blond to the tips. His eyes are green like Laito's but have narrow pupils like Cordelia's. He also wears a black stud on his right ear. In Haunted Dark Bridal, he usually wears a white shirt that has brown bordering the top and bottom of the shirt with a black jacket and brown scarf. He wears it with blue jeans with a belt attached to both sides of his pants that hang down and go around his pants. In MORE,BLOOD, he wears a black jacket with a red hoodie underneath. Under the hoodie is a white shirt with a black V collar. He wears it with black pants. He also wears a chain necklace. His school uniform consists of the black school blazer with an unbuttoned white dress shirt and a untied red tie around part of his neck and the right collar of the shirt. He wears it with the black uniform pants with the right pant leg rolled up to his knees and a pair of red and black sneakers. Personality Known as the troublemaker of the household, Ayato is an attention seeker and loves mischief. He looks down on others and loves to bully and tease people. He refers to himself most of the time as Ore-sama (Yours Truly) and he calls Yui, Chichinashi (Breastless or mistranslated as Pancake). Ayato is quite the rebel and has a passion for torture devices; such as the Iron Maiden and a device like this can be found in his room. He is also the type who always brags about himself; sometimes commanding everyone to call him Ayato-sama. It is also noted that he eats a lot, although Ayato stated that vampires need to drink blood to savor the taste. His favorite food is takoyaki and gets very angry if someone eats his food. He is a narcissistic prankster who has an obsession of being the best due to his childhood problems with his mother. His mother, Cordelia, abused him a lot as a child. Ayato's actions is the mere reflection of Cordelia's harmful punishment and how he has been affected by it, which is why his cocky attitude can be compared to that of Cordelia's. Ayato uses vulgar language at times. Ayato would insult his mother (even after her death) and his brothers by telling them off and calling them names (almost always giving others nicknames) such as calling Kanato a hysteric and Reiji, "tableware otaku". He also tends to be arrogant as he always calls himself the strongest and the best. And whenever things go his way, he acts unsurprised. Ayato is very playful and loves sports; basketball being his favorite. Ayato has stated that anything is fine as long as there's a goal to reach for and that sports is his strong point. Ayato has a hard time expressing his feelings and he tends to get quickly jealous of anything. Even when Yui manages to stand up to him or teases him in her own way, he starts to act more high-and-mighty and tries to cover up his feelings of embarrassment. Due to his high pride, he usually misleads people into thinking that he doesn't care about things he really cares about. Ayato is also a pervert and very possessive, as enjoys seeing others suffer. He hates being told what to do and is impatient. When he wants something, he will spare no time to get it. He has an infatuation with takoyaki. History Ayato, along with his brothers Kanato and Laito, were raised by Cordelia when they were kids. Cordelia did not want children in the first place and saw the triplets as pawns to be used, especially Ayato. Cordelia neglected and abused the triplets to such a great amount that it caused a negative effect on their outlook on life, especially in the understanding and feeling of love. Ayato is the youngest of the triplets, with Laito being the oldest and Kanato being the middle triplet. Ayato got the least love, encouragement and freedom compared to his two brothers, because of their mother's never ending wish for him to study so he can become the best; even better than Shu, their father's successor who will become the future vampire lord of the underworld. Since Karlheinz has more than one wife, Cordelia developed a bitter relationship with Beatrix, Karlheinz's second wife. These results in both mothers using their sons to fight over the vampire throne. Shu was fortunately treated and loved very well by his mother. On the other hand, Ayato was only showered with harsh remarks, beatings and insults. In his past, Cordelia was using Ayato to get Karlheinz' attention by forcing him to do things, such as studying to compete with Beatrix. Cordelia believed that Ayato can beat Shu and that he has a chance of becoming the vampire leader. But in reality she only wanted Karlheinz to notice her. Ayato never had a happy childhood, despite the fact that he was shown having fun playing wooden stack and playing around with Kanato and Laito (before the three became who they are in the present). Cordelia's very harsh nature was first shown when Kanato's pet bat escaped. This turn into a game for the Sakamaki triplets. Unfortunately, Ayato's fun was ruined by Cordelia, who forcefully took him away to return home and study. Ayato, being the rebellious child he is, went against Cordelia's command, earning him a slap in the face. This caused Ayato to feel very upset. He later on gets thrown in a water fountain by Cordelia as punishment, telling him to use this time to think about his actions and to cool off. Ayato couldn't swim back when he was young, which explains why he had trouble trying to stay afloat so he can breathe (although in the anime, it's shown that he knows how to swim when he tried to save Yui, who is revealed to not have the ability to swim as well). His mother refused to help him, not even Richter, his uncle, who came into the scene moments later. During that time, Cordelia tells Ayato that she's done providing him with love and using him if he won't become the best. This lead to Ayato becoming a narcissistic person he is today. Through this punishment, he began to believe that a person "must never fail in order to be loved". It is also the time that he began to hate and resent his mother. Although Laito and Kanato received some form of love but in a sick, unmotherly way, Ayato did not receive any. The triplets never got a sane motherly love. He was the only one out of Cordelia's sons who truly hated her. Ayato decided to kill Cordelia by stabbing and sucking her blood out of her body. Although Ayato stated that he hated everything about his mother, he loved her blood's taste, due to the fact that she was the daughter of the Demon King. Relationships Siblings Ayato seemed to be close to Kanato and Laito when they were younger. The three were shown to get along together, as shown in a flashback in which a bat that Kanato just caught escaped. All three attempted to catch the bat together. Ayato's relationship with his brothers changed when they grew up, this might have been caused by the triplet's varying opinions of their mother, who treated the three differently. Even so, Ayato acts as if he's disgusted by his brothers. This is shown by how he will often steal and hide Teddy from Kanato just for fun, as well as calling him hysteric. He views Kanato as crazy, and a crybaby (seeing as Kanato always cries when he doesn't get what he wants. However, Kanato states in his route that he's only faking). He views Laito as a disgusting pervert. Like all the other Sakamaki siblings, he views Laito as competition; someone who might steal Yui away from his grasp. He often gets into arguments with his brothers because of his rebellious attitude. Cordelia Ayato never had a good relationship with his mother, Cordelia, who never provided Ayato with the proper care and love that a child needs from his or her mother. She was shown physically and mentally abusing, insulting, and tormenting him as a child. Cordelia even went as far as punishing Ayato by slapping him across the face, beating him nearly to death and nearly drowning him. She is the reason why Ayato doesn't fully understand the meaning of love, as he believes that being the best is the only way for someone to be cherished and loved. Ayato has always hated her, since he was only seen as an instrument to be used so Karlheinz can recognise her. Throughout his childhood, he was always forced to live up to his mother's selfishly high expectations, who was obsessed with making him 'number one', something she (whether unknowingly or intentionally) passed on to Ayato, making him the egotistic and sadist he is now. He despised his mother so much that he ended up drinking her blood while commenting on the fact that it tasted so sweet while purposely killing her in the process. Karlheinz Although Ayato doesn't necessarily despise Karlheinz, like he did with his mother, but he always tries to avoid from talking to his father. Ayato holds an obsession with becoming the best; the strongest vampire to ever live that he'd be willing to go through anything, even if he has to kill his father so he can take over the throne. This was originally Cordelia's plan so she could become closer to her husband, despite the fact that he viewed her as the least favorite wife. By drinking Yui's blood, he intends to become stronger than his father so he can become the ruler of the underworld. Richter Karlheinz' brother, Richter, is Ayato's, along with all the other Sakamaki brother's uncle. Ayato doesn't seem to have any positive feelings toward Richter. Richter is called an "old man" by Ayato. It is later on revealed that when Ayato killed Cordelia, Richter came across Cordelia's body, who decided to 'take' her heart. This heart was transplanted into Yui's body when she was very young, which explains why both have the same blood taste. Richter has been waiting for the "sacrificial bride" to re-awaken (In truth, he was waiting for Cordelia to take over Yui's mind, body and soul). Ayato never really viewed Richter as a threat until the truth about his mother was revealed, causing the two vampires to fight over who will gain the "sacrificial bride", who is Yui. Ayato's low respect for Richter most likely has to do with when he was younger and caught him flirting with Cordelia. Yui Komori Yui first encountered Ayato sleeping in a couch located near the main entrance hall of the Sakamaki mansion. Ayato first drank Yui's blood when she failed to comply to what Ayato said in their classroom. He will then begin to suck on Yui's blood (through different parts of her body) on a regular basis. Ayato comments that he hasn't tasted such blood in a long time. He states that Yui's blood tastes "sweet", and it's the best blood he's ever tasted throughout his life. Ayato also tells Yui, she is his "special existence" in the world.Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD - Ayato's Route Because of Ayato's playful and rebellious attitude, the two will often get into little, unnecessary arguments which Ayato wins in the end (although he tries to hide his embarrassment whenever Yui stands up to him). He also likes to pull pranks on her to make her jealous or to get her to confess her 'feelings' for him. He will always make fun of Yui, calling her names like Chichinashi (that literally means flat-chested) and scaring her, as well as forcing her to do things she's against. At one point, he wanted to be served 'hot blood', thus he begins an attempt to having melting candle wax dribble all over her body so her blood temperature will rise. Fortunately, this attempt failed. Ayato never understood why Yui called out for her father when she got too scared of 'moving dolls', as he laughs and jokes around why someone would call out for their parent. This shows that Ayato never received any of the unconditional, parental love from not only Cordelia, but his father as well. Ayato never knew what unconditional love was, as he never really understood how to love another person (Yui, being in this case) without it benefiting you. Ayato never understood the full concept of love until Yui appeared and began to live with them in the Sakamaki household. At first, it's clearly shown that he only thought of Yui as a food; someone whom he can drink blood from; blood which he claims is "first-rate". Ayato did not see Yui as an equal; in fact, he did not see her much as a person. He saw Yui as something he can play and do whatever he wants to with whenever he feels like it. When their relationship became more intimate, both Ayato and Yui begin to develop feelings for each other, although he becomes confused by his feelings causing him to be frustrated and sometimes yell at her more. Ayato becomes much more possessive and protective, as he doesn't want her interacting in any way with anything and anyone: both the Sakamaki siblings as well as friends and classmates in (or out of) school. Ayato is also against the fact that Yui is a believer of God. Ayato instead wants Yui to look up to him and he is also jealous of things like the stars, dogs, roses, and even food. He only wants her to have her eyes on him and only him. Abilities By drinking Yui's blood, Ayato's abilities begin to improve and develop as he becomes even stronger. He also gained new abilities, such as being able to teleport another person's body, as well as the ability to push people away in certain distances without using too much energy. Teleportation Appearing out of nowhere instantly. Swordsmanship He has swordsmanship talent, as seen when he fights with Richter. Trivia *He is left-handed. *His foot size is 26.5cm. *He does not know how to tie a tie. *He hates paprika and green pepper. *He is disgusted by raw cuttlefish. *His favorite takoyaki is the one which outside has to be crisp while the inside is really soft. *He really hates it when sound leaks from headphones. *According to Character Interview, the first place he checks when looking at a girl are the breast. *His favorite sport is basketball. *It's shown that he can't fluently read English. *He has been noted by Yui to be very handsome.Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal~ - Prologue References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Male Category:Japanese